The Hole-in-the-Wall Gang
The Hole-in-the-Wall Gang is episode twenty-one in season four of Full House. It originally aired on March 1, 1991. Summary In the teaser, Michelle helps Joey move all his stuff into Jesse's old room, thus making it his new room. He entertains Michelle with his Popeye doll and both sing "I'm Popeye the Sailor Man". Meanwhile, eight-year-old Stephanie wants to be just like D.J., so she starts dressing like her, and acting like her. D.J. is getting ready to go to the food court of a local mall with Kimmy Gibbler. When D.J. notices Stephanie coming back into her room with her box of stuff (it is unknown where she slept last time), she moans about having to share a room with an "8-year-old again". Stephanie thinks that Kimmy and D.J. are playing makeup. Kimmy asks her to go watch Sesame Street, which Stephanie says does not come on until 4:00. Older sister reminds younger sister that they wear makeup, and she again reminds her, since she's back, to keep her "baby stuff" on her side of the room, to which Stephanie says she has no baby stuff. But when she cuddles one of her dolls too close to her, it utters out "Ma-ma" (in a baby-like voice), which shocks everyone in the room. Later, after Stephanie redecorates her side of the room, Michelle comes in, with her little kiddie shopping cart (with the orange handle and yellow basket). Stephanie offers her her dolls (including the one she cuddled too close to her), stuffed animals, puppy poster, and pretty much all of her little kid stuff. But what isn't leaving the room is the "little kid TV" that sits on Stephanie's side (but is for both her and D.J.). When Kimmy and D.J. enter and see what Stephanie has done, they are in utter shock and disbelief, as are Becky and Danny when they enter. They don't know that the two sisters have dressed alike, and Becky points out her sister hated it when Becky herself dressed up like her sis. As part of her mall trip, D.J. wants to wear something "fun", so she, Kimmy, Stephanie, and Michelle head to Danny's bedroom, where D.J. starts looking for something to wear from his closet. Stephanie tries to do the same thing, but when D.J. tries to stop her, they end up accidentally pulling out the rod that his shirts are hung on. D.J. and Stephanie argue over who is going to put the rod back in the closet. When D.J. tells Stephanie to let go of the rod, she does – which sends the rod right into the wall, putting a hole in it. That is when Kimmy goes home. The girls go to the attic, where Jesse is renovating the attic, and he is not letting Joey do anything to help him. After Jesse explains how to fix a hole in a wall – not knowing why they want to know – D.J. and Stephanie sneak some supplies out of the attic. After that, an embarrassing mishap forces Jesse to realize that he should accept help from Joey whenever he needs it, instead of trying to do it by himself. In Danny's room, D.J. and Stephanie fix the hole, and they put the rod back in Danny's closet and hang everything back up before Danny gets home from work. D.J. talks to Stephanie, who finally realizes how annoying she can really be when she tries to be like her, and D.J. assures Stephanie that she will be a really cool teenager in a few years. Later, Michelle comes into D.J. and Stephanie's room dressed up like them, causing both to pass out on D.J.'s bed and Michelle to mimic them. Trivia Episode title allusion: The Hole-in-the-Wall Gang was an actual Wild West gang of outlaws in the 1880s and '90s, which took its name from the Hole-in-the-Wall Pass in Wyoming, where they would hideout. Gallery jkhkj.png|Michelle doing an impression of Popeye Screen-shot-2011-12-06-at-3.42.08-AM.png|Jesse squeegeeing Danny's head after Danny steps out of the shower complaining the water had been shut off Screen-shot-2011-12-06-at-3.42.08-Ap.png|Jesse and Becky discussing the remodeling of the Tanner's attic into their new bedroom Screen-shot-2011-12-06-at-4.10.37-AM.png|Stephanie tries to convince D.J. that she is mature by dressing like her Screen-shot-2011-12-07-at-4.05.45-AM.png|When D.J. takes a rod from Danny's closet to fix it, Stephanie grabs at it, and the ensuing struggle sends the rod right through the wall Screen-shot-2011-12-07-at-4.21.13-AM.png|Jesse explaining to the girls how he would fix a hole in the wall while Joey mimics his gestures behind him Screen-shot-2011-12-08-at-4.35.47-AM.png|Jesse mishandles the wiring to the electric Murphy bed he’s building and gets stuck behind it Screen-shot-2011-12-08-at-4.42.50-AM.png|The girls look at hole in the wall they spackled Screen-shot-2011-12-08-at-5.01.20-AM.png|D.J. and Stephanie performing a song and dance made up on the spot as an excuse to why they were in Danny's room Screen-shot-2011-12-08-at-5.08.11-AM.png|Michelle dresses like D.J. also Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Gallery